The Secret Life of Uzumaki Naruto Remastered
by Luno Konick
Summary: Born a girl but hidden as a boy for her own protection, Naruto grows up very differently. Aware of her fathers Identity, friends with the last Uchiha, and competing for the top of the class, this is her story. *Rewritten from the ground up with new content.*
1. Test Day

_**AN- This is my rewrite of another fiction I started forever ago. I had many things I hadn't planned for when I first started that I ended up working towards and without changed so the earlier chapters would have come out of nowhere. Anyways, enjoy my take on the FemNaru story. -AN**_

Hinata dropped silently onto the back walkway of the apartment building, spying the window she was searching for. Stepping as quietly as she could she moved to the window to investigate, through the window she could see little more than the shadowy form of something moving, but she couldn't make out any details.

Holding her breath and concentrating chakra to her eyes she called upon the power of her bloodline, the byakugan. Though untrained, she could still activate it for enhanced vision and the ability to see the glow of chakra through obstacles to a limited degree.

With the activation of her byakugan Hinata's vision changed, accompanied by a slight discomfort as the blood vessels around her eyes expanded and bulged outward slightly. With her now enhanced vision she could see the glow of a familiar chakra through the window, one she could recognize anywhere; a unique purplish blue glow around the form of a slim young girl that nobody ever got to see.

The girl was Uzumaki Naruto, though not as the world knew her. Hinata would give anything to get to know this Naruto, to see under the disguise she wore for their city. Every day Hinata tried to work up the confidence to talk to her, to get to know her, but she could never bring herself to do it, always either too afraid or unable to catch her away from Sasuke.

But Hinata didn't let that get her down, she dedicated herself to anonymously brightening Naruto's life in any way she could, like she was doing right now, providing Naruto with a healthy home cooked breakfast made just for her.

Spying Naruto's aura exiting the shower Hinata silently set her package for Naruto on the window sill and gave two light taps on the window pane with her knuckles before gracefully backflipping off the back walkway and onto the roof the building across the alley where she crouched and waited, watching. When she saw Naruto's glow approach the window she smiled and crept away before the window was opened, so she would not be noticed.

* * *

The sound at the window startled Naruto, putting her on edge. Her eyes locked onto the window, straining to see what lay beyond in the darkness while her ears listened for any signs of motion nearby. Staying on full alert she slowly approached the window, cautiously opening it and looking around. She could have sworn she heard the sound of motion but she found neither threats nor dangers, only a small delicately wrapped food basket with a note tied to it. Gently picking up the basket by the cloth tied around it, she took it into the main room of her apartment, setting it on her only chair next to her small table.

Returning to the bathroom she flicked on the lights, unwrapping the towel from around her torso and hanging it on the back of her door. Looking in the mirror she let out a sigh, pinching at a slightly orange tinted tip of her otherwise sunny blond hair.

'Orange already? Looks like I'm due for another haircut.' She mused as she looked over the rest of herself in the mirror. Her reflection looking as alien as ever to her, like looking at a stranger who mocked her every movement.

As she stood at that very moment her appearance was very average, pressed from the same mold as just about every other kunoichi her age. Her only really defining features being; her short messy blond hair, styled after her father's; and the thin scares that traced across her cheeks, marks caused by the presence of the demon she carried within herself.

The demon within her, and to a lesser degree the identity of her father, were the reasons her natural appearance felt so foreign. To protect her from threats both inside and outside the village her identity was hidden. When she was young a simple haircut and a name change were enough to keep her hidden under the identity of a boy her own age, but as she grew she started needing to resort to illusions, which she learned with the help of her caretaker, the third Hokage. Illusions are easily dispelled however; to make it through school undiscovered she eventually needed something better.

Running through a well versed series of hand signs she performed the Jutsu she created to help her take on the world. When her hands landed on the last sign she watched in the mirror as her appearance began to shift to be more masculine. Her shoulders widened, her features became more flat and angular, and she even became a bit taller. After only a few seconds the technique was complete and her body had fully transformed into a boy of around her own age. The appearance she chose was her own father from his childhood photos, though she changed a few minor details to suit her own preferences.

'I've really go to think of a name for that technique, or the old man will never stop bothering me about it.' Naruto thought, looking her newly transformed self over to make sure it worked properly.

Satisfied with the transformation, she exited the bathroom and grabbed the clothes she had laid out for today, her usual orange jumpsuit with her family seal sewn to the back. Struggling to pull them on while at the same time making her way to the table, she picked up the package she found at her window. Pushing a pile of books and scrolls aside she set the basket on the table, and untied the cloth that wrapped it, removing the note.

"Eat up Naruto; we have a big day ahead of us today." Naruto read the card aloud, smiling and placing it in a basket hanging on the wall with a hundred or so others she had received over the past three years, all unsigned and written in the same elegant print and unique purple ink. Lifting the lid of the basket Naruto was greeted by the savory scent of breakfast ramen, still warm and delicious looking.

"One day I will find you, generous stranger, and you will get the best thank you ever!" She vowed, taking a seat at the table. Glancing at the clock on her stove she smiled, she was a few minutes ahead of her regular schedule, just enough to sit down and enjoy her meal.

Finishing up, Naruto put the dishes in the sink and headed for the door, grabbing her key, equipment pouch and a book titled "Storage Seals: The Basics" for the walk.

* * *

Hinata struggled to fight off a yawn as she entered the courtyard of the Konoha ninja academy, feeling the effects of her early morning excursion more than usual. But then again, it could also be from the sleepless night she spent stressing over today's test as well.

Looking around for any sign of Naruto in the bustling courtyard, Hinata spied her trademark orange in the usual place, surrounded by at least half of the class participating in "sparring matches". Every morning, one by one, a large number of the students of their class would take turns trying to beat Naruto into submission, either out of jealousy over her marks or her friendship with Sasuke, or even just the general bad attitude towards her that the adults of the village encouraged. Naruto seemed to enjoy the exercise though, having gained enough skill over the years to be nearly untouchable by most of the combatants.

Hinata found a comfy seat among the roots of a rather large tree that stood close to the door to the academy, her favourite seat in the courtyard. Once situated she pulled out a scroll and began reviewing the basic Jutsu that may be covered on the coming test.

She didn't have long to read however, as not five minutes after she sat down the doors to the academy swung open, and the senior instructor Iruka stepped out, clad in his usual Chuunin vest and standard ninja pants. He took a quick look over the courtyard as he emerged, offering her a friendly wave when he spotted her.

"Morning Hinata." He greeted enthusiastically before turning his attention to a bell hanging from the doorframe and giving it a good ring. Punctuating the ring, he called out across the courtyard for his students. "Senior Class, lets go!"

Hinata sighed and grabbed her things, rushing to get into the school before the crowds of other students invaded. She smiled when she stepped into the empty classroom, she always liked being the first one in so she could get her pick of seats. Today her choice was the front row window seat, she liked that one because it gave her a good view of both the teacher and the trees outside.

Not long after Hinata was seated the majority of the class poured in and seated themselves. Naruto and Sasuke were, as usual, the last two into the classroom; Hinata suspected that Sasuke had been hiding from the hoard of girls who obsess over him seemingly as a hobby.

The only open seats were directly next to Hinata, but that didn't stop many of the girls in the class from calling Sasuke over while trying to make some space on their full benches. Sasuke simply ignored them, crossing the front of the class and sliding into the seat next to Hinata.

"Ready for today's test?" Sasuke asked in his usual bored tone as he settled into his seat, catching Hinata by surprise.

"I Know I am, stayed up all night reviewing my theory notes." Naruto chimed in enthusiastically, giving Hinata a wink as she slid onto the last seat on the bench.

The class was silenced at the sound of Iruka clearing his throat at the front, and once attention was on him he began speaking. "As you all should know, today is exam day. We will be having a written test followed by a practical test involving essential Techniques. Pencils out and keep the page I hand out face down until I give the signal."

"I hate written tests." Naruto complained down the table to Sasuke and Hinata, adding to the collective murmur of dissatisfaction over the written test.

Hinata smiled shyly at the grumpy face Naruto made at Iruka as she received a copy of the test before looking down at her own copy, waiting for the signal to start. When the signal was given she flipped her paper and quickly scanned through the questions. They were all fairly simple, things every ninja should know to survive, and she had the sheet filled in only a few minutes. Flipping her test back over to hide her answers, she noticed most of the class follow suit quickly, even the laziest members of the class were finished within a few more minutes.

"Now that you are all finished the written portion," Iruka broke the silence as soon as the final test was turned over, "we are heading to the gymnasium for the Ninjutsu portion of the exam. Leave your test papers on your desks, they will be collected later."

A murmur of interest and excitement rippled through the room at the mention of the practical section. They all knew it was part of the exam, but Iruka had not revealed what it would entail, that had left the entire class studying everything the had gone over just to be prepared. Hinata was confident in her skills in casting Ninjutsu, but she was less so about doing it in front of the whole class.

The students quickly filed out of the class and across the hall into the gymnasium, most of them chattering amongst themselves regarding the answers of the written portion. From what she could hear, Hinata guessed that there were going to be a few people that might need to retake it, though maybe not since the practical test they were about to take was worth far more than the written part.

Looking around at the equipment Iruka had set up as she entered the gymnasium, Hinata could guess what some of the techniques they would be demonstrating for this portion. Lots of punching bags the size of the average student lay in various places on one half of the gymnasium, likely to be used with the Replacement Technique, and a set of mirrors that could be used to quickly see a transformation technique from every angle.

"Alright, form a line on this half of the gym. Alphabetical by last name." Iruka instructed enthusiastically, pushing Shikamaru and Choji, the classes infamous "lazy duo" in the door and pulling it shut. "The faster we get this done, the sooner you all can go home and celebrate."

Once the class was lined up he called on the first person, asking them to stand in front of the mirror and perform an illusion to mimic the appearance of Iruka himself. After a few notes were scratched down on his notepad he requested a pair of clones while maintaining the illusion and, a few notes later he requested a replacement technique with one of the objects left around the room. After the first student finished and crossed back onto the waiting side of the gym the next was called, and then the next, with Iruka taking a few notes after every Jutsu performed.

Hinata nervously fidgeted with the hem of her sweater as Iruka worked his way down the line, bringing her closer to the front. With a deep breath she steeled herself for her performance as the student before her, Sakura stepped up to the mirror, putting her at the front of the line.

'You can do this,' Hinata thought to herself, taking another steadying breath as Sakura passed back onto her side of the gym and her name was called. Slowly she stepped up to the mirrors and turned to face Iruka, feeling slightly overwhelmed by the sight of the entire class behind him. Looking past most of the crowd she could see Naruto's tuft of orangey blond hair and she thought of Naruto's ever-present confidence. 'Yes, I can do this.'

Quickly running through the hand signs she felt the slight drain on her chakra as the Jutsu activated, granting her the illusory appearance of Iruka, down to the little details. Receiving an approving nod from Iruka, she closed her eyes for a moment to concentrate before she ran through another set of hand signs, this time creating two intangible clone images that mimicked her disguised appearance. Receiving another approving nod from Iruka she released the illusions and performed a replacement technique, swapping places with a punching bag of roughly her size.

'I did it!' Hinata cheered to herself as she walked quickly back over to the waiting half of the gym, the next person in line already taking their place in front of the mirrors. Not sure where to go now that she was done, she took a moment to decide before heading towards where Naruto and Sasuke were talking near the back of the line.

'It's now or never, I might not get to see her often after today.' Hinata thought as she stepped stand beside Naruto, an awkward half step outside of the conversation. Taking a calming breath she opened her mouth to speak, but her breath caught when Naruto turned to face her, smiling warmly.

"That was a great job Hirata, it looks like you've been practicing." Naruto said, offering her a thumbs up and an extra wide grin.

"Agreed," Sasuke added with a nod, as stoic faced as ever as he stepped forward with the advancing line, "that was a very skilled performance."

'I did a good job?' The unexpected compliment erased any words Hinata had wanted to say, and she was left staring blankly at Naruto for a moment. Shifting her gaze to her feet nervously, and grabbing at the bottom of her zipper on her sweater, she tried to focus on getting words out. Sasuke's presence made this more difficult, but he seemed distracted by his proximity to the front of the line.

"T-This is our last day of classes." Hinata quietly saying the first thing that came to mind,nervously stumbling over her words. Her eyes fixed on her own fingers as she fidgeted with edge of her sweater.

"Yeah, we finally get to be real ninjas." Naruto replied with an excited smile that Hinata couldn't help but timidly return. "They're assigning teams tomorrow, I'm excited to know who I will be working with."

"Me too, -" She started, wanting to say she would like to be on a team with Naruto, but she was interrupted by a gentle nudge on the shoulder.

Looking back, she saw Kiba trying to get her attention. He was dressed much the same as her, in a neutral tone hoodie and standard ninja pants, and he carried his companion ninja dog puppy proudly balanced on his head.

"Did you see my excellent performance out there?" Kiba asked, eyes on Hirata and his hands on his hips, his chest puffed out proudly. The puppy on his head barking excitedly and doing it's best to mimic his pose.

"We missed it actually." Naruto replied, to Hinata's surprise she sounded somewhat annoyed. "We were having a conversation here."

"Was I asking you?" Kiba snapped in an unfriendly tone, turning to glare at Naruto for a moment before waving his hand dismissively and muttering an exasperated sounding, "Whatever."

With that he walked off towards another group of students that were separate from the line, leaving Naruto and Hinata behind. Hinata was glad to see him go, he wasn't so bad, but he was often quite vocal with his dislike of Naruto.

"Were you saying something?" Naruto asked after a moment, somewhat distracted by watching Sasuke step up to perform the test.

"Ah-" Hinata responded in surprise before hurriedly saying, "W-well, I just wanted to say good luck."

"Thanks." Naruto responded with a smile as Iuka waved her up to the front.

'That's not all, though, you inspire me, and I... I...' Hinata played a scene of her actually saying all the things she wanted to say in her own mind as she watched Naruto walk away.

'Hinata you coward...' She cursed her own lack of confidence, picking at the bottom of her zipper while she thought of how she could have done better. She was distracted by the sound of Sasuke grumbling under his breath as he walked past her. Some of the other girls from the class had started to move towards Sasuke, as they usually would when Naruto was distracted. Without a word he turned away from them and slowly walked towards the back wall of the gym, not giving them any of his attention.

Falling in step with Sasuke because she had nowhere else to be, she looked back at Naruto who was now disguised as Iruka. When Naruto was given the okay to cast the clone technique she swiftly performed a series of hand signs that Hinata did not recognise. The unfamiliar Jutsu summoned a pair of clones, though Hinata could tell that something was different about these ones.

Being as discreet as she could, she activated her byakugan to have a closer look. She was surprised to see that these weren't just illusions but fully tangible duplicates, making this a technique more than a step above anything they have learned in the academy.

Naruto then performed the replacement technique, releasing a small eruption of smoke in the process, and Hinata saw the two summoned clones escape through a window under the cover of the smoke. She would have like to see where they were off to, but her byakugan was not yet developed enough to see through the wall well enough at that distance.

As the smoke cleared Naruto stood triumphantly on the other side of the gym, a punching bag sitting where she stood a moment ago. Receiving a nod from Iuka, she crossed back over to the waiting half of the gym to the place where Hinata and Sasuke stood.

"So how'd I do?" Naruto asked cheerfully as she rejoined Hinata and Sasuke at their new position on the back wall. Propping herself against the wall in a relaxed pose, looking to Sasuke and waiting for an answer.

"Huh?" Sasuke replied, not really paying attention, "Yeah, you did fine."

"Aww, you weren't really watching, were you?" Naruto sounded disappointed that Sasuke had not been watching her performance.

"I th-thought you did very g-good." Hinata offered nervously when she saw the look on Naruto's face. She could feel her own face getting warm with embarrassment, hoping what she said was alright.

"You really think so?" Naruto asked excitedly, a smile returning to her face when Hinata shyly nodded.

Hinata felt her face get uncomfortably warm with Naruto's full attention on her, and she poked at the floor with her foot as she tried to think of something more to say.

"You made it a-all look so easy." Hinata said quietly when she saw one of their classmates struggle to get the hand signs correct for the replacement technique, remembering how quickly and precisely Naruto performed hers.

"It's all practice," Naruto replied casually, giving Hinata a wide smile. "And you looked like you didn't have any trouble either."

'Naruto, you're so kind...' Hinata thought, too overwhelmed by the complement to reply. Her first time talking to Naruto for more than a few words had gone better than she expected, but it was a little more than she could handle all at once. She spent the next few minutes with very warm cheeks, picking at the bottom of her zipper and watching the last few students perform the techniques for Iruka as Naruto fidgeted impatiently.

* * *

Naruto shifted uncomfortably in her seat, watching Iruka's hand motions as he delivered his graduation speech to the students. She was not absorbing a word he said, instead she was thinking about all the exciting things she was going to get to do as a full fledged ninja. She had trained and studied her entire childhood for this and she was ready for adventure and excitement.

'I wonder who will be on my team..' Naruto thought looking around the room. Most of the other students weren't particularly fond of her, the Hokage had told her that it was because of the burden she carried. The students didn't know, telling anyone of their generation was forbidden, but the adults of the village knew and they encouraged the negative attitude. That thought made Naruto reconsider her enthusiasm towards team assignments, and she distracted herself with imagining the types of missions she would be assigned once she was part of a ninja team.

"Naruto..." Sasuke called quietly, shoving her toward the end of the bench with his shoulder. "It's time to go."

"Huh?" Naruto replied, looking around to see all the other students heading for the door where Iruka was handing out forehead protectors. Realising that she must have completely missed him finish his speech she jokingly commented, "Iruka's words hypnotized me."

Getting a half second smile out of Sasuke with her joke she got up and joined the crowd of other graduates swarming the door. She was about to step up to Iruka and receive her own forehead protector when she was struck by an elbow between the shoulders and shoved out of the line.

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed, turning to see who it was, but they had already gotten their headband and disappeared through the door. The other students near her were all looking away as if they hadn't seen anything. Grumbling, she stepped back and waited for a gap in the line, which she found in front of Shikamaru. Shikamaru simply yawned and pretended not to notice her step into the line.

"Congratulations Naruto!" Iruka offered as she reached the door, holding out a forehead protector with both hands and inclining his head towards her. "This headband is proof that you are a fully fledged Konoha Ninja."

"Thank you Iruka," Naruto replied, allowing Iruka to tie the forehead protector around her head. Once the band was secured she looked up at him and hopefully inquired, "Can you come for ramen to celebrate later?"

"Not today," Iruka declined, affectionately tousling her hair in a way he knew she hated, "I've got mountains of paperwork to fill out for all you new graduates. Maybe in a day or two."

"You always have mountains of paperwork..." Naruto grumbled, fixing her hair as she stepped out into the hallway and headed for the exit. She stopped and took a moment to adjust her headband proudly before exiting the school into the milling crowd of proud parents and excited new Genin.

" _What's that Monster doing with a forehead protector?"_ Naruto heard one of the parents nearby whisper, to which another replied, _"He probably stole it."_

Naruto's spirit fell at those words, her eyes stinging with the threat of tears. She looked around for a way through the crowd to get away, but nobody would let her through. Most of the parents pretended she wasn't there, but she could feel their glares on her back.

She was about to give up and return to the school when Sasuke strode past her, the crowd parting before him as if he were royalty. Naruto took the opportunity and hurried after him, walking directly behind him with her head down and hands in her pockets.

Once they were out of the school yard and away from the crowd Sasuke slowed his walk, falling in stride next to Naruto. They walked in silence for a few minutes, Naruto's eyes fixed on the ground at her feet.

"Why do they call you a monster, Na-Na?" Sasuke asked once he was sure nobody would hear.

'Why did you have to ask now?' Naruto thought with a sigh, scuffing her feet slightly while she thought of how to respond. She really didn't want to tell him, at least not right now, but she figured he would find out some day.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, if you are on the same team as me." Naruto decided after a long silence. She knew Sasuke wasn't going to like that answer, but it was the best she could offer at the moment. To stop him from arguing she gathered her energy and performed the body flicker technique to disappear down a side street before he could reply. Slowing to a walking pace after she had covered about a block's distance she headed in the direction of her favorite ramen shop, deciding to treat herself to a special supper.

Ichiraku Ramen was one of Naruto's favourite places in the whole village. It was never too busy, and the staff always treated her very nicely. When she hopped up onto one of the bar style seats the owner, Teuchi himself, turned from the food he was cooking and waved at her, calling down the counter at her. "Heya Naruto, What can we get for ya today?"

"I think I'll have a Shōyu beef bowl today." Naruto replied with a smile; good food and friendly people always made things better. Waiting for her meal, she pulled out the book she had started that morning, flipping to her page.

The smell of the ramen was making it hard for her to concentrate on the intricacies of storage seal patterns; she persevered though, because seals, or the art of fūinjutsu had always interested her and this book had been hard to get her hands on.

"Hey hey! Nice new headband!" Teuchi congratulated her as he brought her order over. "So I guess this makes you mister big guy ninja now?"

"Naruto passed?" Ayame, Teuchi's daughter, inquired excitedly, sticking her head out from the back room of the shop to see the forehead protector. "Way to go Naruto!"

"It was a piece of cake. Next stop is to be the champion of the whole village!" Naruto declared with grin, making both Teuchi and Ayame laugh as they turned back to their work. Turning her attention to the bowl in front of her, she began picking away at the ramen, taking her time to savor every bite while slowly reading the last few chapters of her book.

"This one's on me." Ayame whispered with a wink as she leaned over to collect the bowl Naruto had just emptied. "The headband looks good on you."

Naruto smiled at her and hopped off her stool out into the street, starting off towards home. As she put some distance between her and the ramen shop she heard Teuchi shouting, "You what? You're going to put us out of business if you keep giving out free meals!"

Naruto chuckled a little at that; Teuchi was a businessman to the core sometimes.

* * *

"Stupid cheap piece of junk." Naruto grumbled as she jostled the lock to her apartment, having no luck getting the key to work in the worn out mechanism. Giving up, she knocked on the door and waited for a moment for the lock to click open. Entering the apartment, she walked past the two clones she summoned earlier that day, one was cleaning returning to cleaning, the other was practicing hand signs for various jutsu.

Adding the book she was carrying to the stack of finished books, she grabbed a blank scroll, a brush and a bottle of ink. Finding an empty space on the floor she laid out her materials, rolling open the scroll and wetting her brush in the inkwell.

She needed to test out what she had read to really cement the knowledge in her brain. She had the basic idea, seals have patterns, and the pattern dictates how the seal works, but she needed to see it.

'How about this?' she asked internally, making a crude replica of the most basic seal in the book. the mark was the kanji "Storage" in the center of an overlapping circle and square. Placing the bottle of ink in the center of the diagram, she put one hand on each side of the circle. When she concentrated chakra to her hands the seal released a small eruption of smoke.

"Awesome!" Naruto cheered, drawing the attention of her clones. Through the thinning smoke the ink bottle was clearly gone, stored inside the seal. With a big grin on her face she looked up at her clones and declared, "We're going to have some fun with this."

Rolling up the scroll, Naruto handed it to one of the clones as she stood up and headed for the bathroom to get ready for sleep.

* * *

 _ **AN- This is the reworked first half of chapter one of The secret life of Uzumaki Naruto. The second half is still being polished and will be posted when it is ready. I hope you enjoy the read. -AN**_


	2. Team 7

Cold, it surrounded her from all sides and felt like it was pressing in on her in the dark halls through which she fled. Ever at her heels was a monster of ash and flame, whose heat served only to destroy not warm. As she ran through the endless maze of hallways, the monster drew closer with each passing moment, it's ominous laughter drowning out everything else.

Rounding a the next corner in the labyrinth, she was greeted with a very sudden dead end, illuminated by the glow of the monster behind her. With no other option, she turned to face the approaching force and steeled herself for its arrival. As it rounded the corner, the monster reached for her face with it's arms of pure flame.

Her breath catching in her throat, Naruto rolled out of bed and landed on her feet in a low crouch, ready for combat. Her heart raced as she scanned the room for any traces of the threat that seemed to be all around her moments before. She groaned as she calmed her breathing, and flopped back into the bed.

"It was just a dream, nobody there this time." She reassured herself before looking over at the clock, which read 4:55. "Time to get moving though."

Pulling herself out of bed, she grabbed her towel and headed to the bathroom to perform her daily cleansing ritual, this time free from any disturbances. When she was done she exited the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her now transformed waist.

She looked around for something to wear, but she had trouble locating anything clean. She recalled the thought process of her clone from the previous day putting off doing the laundry, thinking that she still had a fresh orange jumpsuit she could wear.

"Uggh, what was I thinking, leaving it this long?" She groaned as she picked through her drawers for something presentable. She settled on a pair of blue shorts and a black sleeveless tshirt, which was pretty much her only option. "I guess this will have to do."

After pulling on her outfit for the day, she ran through an extremely familiar series of hand signs that ended on a cross sign. Directly in front of her a shadow clone was called into existence, an exact copy of her in her current form right down to her thoughts.

"Laundry, then trail you through the day." The clone said with a salute.

"You got it." Naruto replied with a nod before heading to the door, grabbing a book from her unread pile on her way past.

* * *

Naruto was so absorbed in her book that she didn't notice until the end of the first chapter that she had walked right past the academy, and she was heading up the road towards the edge of the city.

"Where am I going?" she muttered to herself as she stopped walking, marking her page and pocketing her book. Looking around to get her bearings, she realized that out of habit she was headed towards the Uchiha district.

'I wonder if he would be at the lake.' She thought, deciding to head through the district, towards the forest. The road turned into a path at the edge of the trees and wound on for a few minutes before the trees opened up on a lake shore.

She spied Sasuke in his usual blue t-shirt bearing his family crest sitting on the end of the old wooden dock, staring off at the opposite shore. Naruto crossed the dock and quietly took a seat next to him, looking across the lake for anything interesting.

"So what's with you and Hinata?" Sasuke asked after a few minutes of silence, his gaze still out over the lake.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Naruto asked in response, waving her feet at the water, her toes just barely brushing the surface.

"We sit by her nearly every day and I have never heard her say that much all at once." Sasuke explained, watching the ripples spread out over the smooth surface of the lake.

"She is really shy, that makes it hard for her to talk. She is really nice though." Naruto supplied, partly sidestepping Sasuke's attempts at getting an explanation.

Sasuke simply sighed and shook his head before asking, "So what brought you here this morning?"

Naruto's expression shifted to a frown and she stopped swinging her legs across the water. Taking a deep breath she decided now was the best time to explain things to him. "I came to answer yesterday's question..."

"So why do the villagers call you a monster?" Sasuke asked, not sure what made her change her mind, but too curious to worry about it.

"First tell me what you know of the Kyuubi." Naruto requested, wanting to get a feel for how much Sasuke knew of the whole situation.

"It was a great demon that attacked the village thirteen years ago. The fourth hokage sacrificed himself to destroy the beast and save the village." Sasuke answered, reciting the textbook facts taught to their generation.

"That is only half true," Naruto corrected, shaking her head. "Not even somebody as powerful as my father could kill the Kyuubi. The only solution was to bind its soul inside the body of a newborn at the cost of his life. Luckily for the village, and not so lucky for me, I was born the day of the demons attack. As a result I was tasked with being the jailor of the beast, but the village thinks that I am the beast in human form and blame me for the death of the Fourth."

After the words were out of her mouth, she felt as if she could hardly breathe. She couldn't even look over at Sasuke, her worry over how he would react intensified with every second. She didn't know why she was worried, they had been as close as siblings for years, but a part of her was already preparing for his rejection.

"So can you see the seal?" Sasuke asked suddenly, after a long moment of silence, nearly scaring Naruto off the dock with his sudden question.

"It only shows up when I concentrate chakra, but it shows through my transformation." Naruto answered, somewhat reassured by his curiosity.

"May I look at it?" he requested, looking over at her for the first time that morning. Naruto thought she saw him blink in surprise at her choice of outfit out of the corner of her eye.

"I mean, I guess, it's just some weird tattoo, it's not much to look at." Naruto replied, rambling slightly, caught off guard by him wanting to see the very thing most people hated her for. Without hesitating, she pulled her feet up onto the dock and hosted herself to her feet. Lifting the bottom of her shirt, she held it up with her elbows while forming a cross sign with her hands. Almost without thinking she called on some chakra, forming it to the "shape" associated with the sign she was making.

"Hmm..." Sasuke hummed to himself, leaning in close for a better view as the seal faded into existence. It appeared at first as a spiral surrounding her navel, then arcs with four extending fingers comprised of many small symbols appeared above and below the spiral.

"You can use your Sharingan if you want, to get a better look." Naruto said, knowing that Sasuke would probably be able to get a better idea of how it works with the enhanced vision.

Without a word Sasuke activated his bloodline ability, and Naruto watched as his eyes turned fiery red with a black ring in the iris. Perched on the black ring in each eye was a single tomoe marking that slowly orbited his pupil.

"The seal releases a small amount of strange chakra, and mixes it with yours where it is generated." Sasuke observed aloud, his expression remaining unchanged.

"Is that bad?" Naruto asked, a little concerned what the chakra of a demon would do to her.

"It doesn't appear so." Sasuke answered, exacting a sigh of release from Naruto, after which she relaxed, breaking the sign she had been holding and dropping her shirt. Standing up and closing his eyes, Sasuke continued, "it seems to mix evenly, which has the interesting side effect of altering the color of your chakra slightly."

"What color is my chakra supposed to be?" Naruto asked, gazing curiously at her belly.

"Yours is a sort of violet color, and I've never seen anything but a pure blue color in anybody else." Sasuke explained, opening his once again Raven black eyes.

"We should get going, Iruka will be opening the doors soon." Naruto stated, noticing the sun starting to peek over the trees across the lake. Getting a nod from Sasuke, they set off down the dock and towards the ninja academy.

* * *

They arrived just in time to join the end of the line filing into their class, leaving them with little choice of seats. Naruto dropped into the seat nearest the door to save Sasuke from a couple of girls who were all but pulling him into the seat. Sasuke escaped to his usual seat near the window next to Hinata.

Shortly after Sasuke was seated Iruka set down his papers and stepped up in front of the class. Naruto rolled her eyes as he launched into another of his long winded speeches. Not even a minute in she had him completely tuned out, staring off into space.

'Sasuke didn't seem at all bothered by the Kyuubi...' She thought, replaying the morning in her head. Looking over to Sasuke, who was intently watching Iruka as usual, she wondered if anybody else in the class would be as okay with the truth. Turning her gaze out the window she let herself get lost wondering who else she could possible tell.

"You weren't listening at all to anything he said were you?" Sasuke asked, stopping in front of Naruto's desk, snapping her from her daydream.

"Mm-mm" Naruto responded, shaking her head with a mock clueless expression. "Not a word."

"You're teamed with me-" Sasuke started before he was interrupted by a call from the back of the class.

"Sasuke!" One of the girls at the back of the class called, waving vigorously to draw his attention. Her long, uniquely pink hair identified her as Sakura, one of the Sasuke obsessed group ringleaders.

"... and her." He finished, a slight scowl visible through his usual expression.

"Greeeaaaat." Naruto grumbled, rolling her eyes at the thought of working with one of the fangirls on the team. "Did Iruka say we're free to go?"

"20 minute break before the team leaders meet us here." Sasuke confirmed with a nod.

"Alright, let's get out of here." Naruto replied enthusiastically, hopping out of her chair and over the desk. "I'm feeling like a snack."

"You always feel like a snack." Sasuke observed, shaking his head as they made into the hall and headed for the stairs.

"So what if I do?" Naruto asked with a grin as they climbed to the second floor, to which Sasuke just shook his head.

Naruto rushed up the last few steps to the landing of the second floor where the schools vending machines were. In her enthusiasm, she failed to notice that someone was on the landing already and she nearly rammed into them.

"Woah-" Naruto exclaimed as she struggled to retain her balance while dodging around the other student. As she came to a stop, she turned and offered a grin to her almost-victim. "Oh hey Hinata."

"H-hi, N-Naruto..." Hinata managed to stutter out in return, her face bright red as she clutched the drink she had just purchased tightly to her chest.

"You excited to go on missions with your new team?" Naruto asked as she turned her thoughts to the array of snacks in the cases before her. "We're going to have to work harder than ever to be our best!"

"Y-yeah." Hinata replied with a nod, a little too stunned by Naruto's appearance and the fact that she was being spoken to to do much else.

Sasuke casually walked past her and up to a machine, picking his prefered snack without a second thought while Naruto stressed over the options for another minute before grabbing one for herself. Once they had their snacks they headed back down the stairs.

"Catch ya later Hinata!" Naruto called as she disappeared around the corner, leaving Hinata alone on the landing.

"I promise I will work harder than ever." Hinata whispered to herself after Naruto and Sasuke were out of sight.

* * *

"Sasuke!" Sakura called when she saw him coming into the classroom, side by side with Naruto, waving him over to the desk she was saving for her team. Most other students from the class had grouped together in their own teams, and she could take full advantage of this to get close to Sasuke. The only unfortunate fact was that it would also mean suffering Naruto's presence, but that was a sacrifice she was willing to make.

'Ughh, I don't understand why Sasuke spends all his time with that loser.' Sakura thought as she watched him nudge Naruto with his elbow and point in her direction, to which Naruto completed the wordless exchange with a shrug and they moved towards her desk.

"You ready to work as a real ninja team, and do real ninja things?" Naruto asked enthusiastically as they arrived at the desk, grinning wide with excitement.

"I'm excited to work with Sasuke." Sakura replied, dreamily staring at Sasuke, who hardly even seemed to acknowledge her presence as he took the middle seat at the desk.

"Is that so?" Naruto asked, rolling her eyes as she grabbed a seat next to Sasuke to wait for the team leaders to show up.

'He's such a pain, I can't believe I have to work with him.' Sakura thought, scowling slightly at Naruto as she hopped into the seat on Sasuke's other side. 'I really don't get it, Sasuke is so much cooler and better than Naruto, why do they hang out?'

"Pretty cool that we get to be on a team together, eh Sasuke?" Sakura commented, trying her best to be nonchalante in starting a conversation.

"We're a normal team, like any other here." Sasuke replied flatly.

'So mature and cool.' Sakura thought, blushing slightly from the excitement of having Sasuke talk to her.

Interrupting her thought process, the door to the class slid open with a clatter, and in marched an assortment of very experienced looking ninjas. Sakura assumed these were the Jounin instructors that were going to be in charge of each team, here to collect their new genin team members.

"They're so cool." Sakura heard Naruto whisper as they assembled at the front of the class. Sakura rolled her eyes at that, she didn't see what was so impressive about any of them.

"Team 1, you're with me." One of the jounin said, stepping forward from the group and waiting for their team to come forward. Once the genin had reached the front the group departed. After which the next jounin stepped forward calling the next team. Most teams were called in order, but a few jounin arrived after the main group to collect their teams.

* * *

"This has to be a joke right?" Naruto asked in exasperation, pacing up and down the aisle between the desks. "The last team left almost 20 minutes ago, and their instructor was late to boot!"

"Grow up Naruto, you have to be patient." Sakura chided her, putting on a mature of an act as she could manage with her own impatience. 'I'll admit, I'm pretty sick of waiting too, but I can't tell you that.'

"I'm done being patient." Naruto grumbled as she stopped her pacing at the front of the class.

"What are you going to do about it?" Sakura asked, seeing her rummaging around in Iruka's chalkboard supplies.

"I'm gonna punish him for being so late." Naruto replied, holding up a very dusty chalkboard eraser like she was assessing its quality.

"A jounin isn't going to fall for a stupid prank like that." Sakura scoffed as she watched Naruto delicately wedge the eraser between the door and the frame. 'Though it would serve him right for being so late if he did fall for it.'

As if on cue, the moment Naruto pulled the chair she had been standing on away from the door, a hand gripped the edge of the door and pulled it open. Sakura watched in slow motion as the jounin stepped into the doorway, seemingly oblivious with his nose buried in a little orange book.

The eraser was mere inches from his mess of silver hair, and Sakura was sure they were doomed, when the jounin surprised everybody. He pulled his free hand from his pocket and snatched the eraser from the air faster than Sakura could follow. Without breaking stride or taking his nose from his book, he walked to the front of the room and dropped the eraser back in the pile of chalkboard supplies.

"First impressions," the jounin started in a bored sounding voice, with a dramatic pause as he snapped his book shut turned to face them. "I hate you all."

With a clear view of his face, Sakura was surprised to see that aside from his hair and odd head band placement, dropped to cover his left eye, he was the most generic ninja she had ever laid eyes on. His gravity defying mess of silver hair stood out like a sore thumb on top of a full regulation jounin outfit, complete with tactical vest, armor backed gloves and standard ninja pants. He even had a skin tight mask that covered his lower face and neck. She had to admit, she wasn't imagining anything specific for their team leader, but this was almost a letdown compares to some of the other jounin that had shown up.

"About time you got here. You're supposed to be an elite ninja, you think you'd know how to show up on time." Naruto snapped with hands on her hips in a way made Sakura think of a teacher scolding a bad student.

The jounin just shrugged at Naruto, before wandering back to the classroom door at a leisurely pace. Placing his hand on the door frame, he looked back at the genin and said, "Let's head up to the roof."

As the jounin disappeared out the door, Naruto followed immediately behind. Sasuke wasted no time either, casually vaulting over his desk and disappearing put the door.

"Hey wait up!" Sakura called as she scrambled out of her seat and chased after Sasuke. She didn't catch up until they were out on the roof, where the jounin was waiting leaning against the railing.

"Have a seat, and we will go through introductions. Get to know each other a little better." The jounin said, gesturing to a ledge on the floor in front of him where the genin could sit. "Now, I'd like you to tell us a little more about yourselves."

"Like what?" Sakura asked, to which she saw Naruto nod. She wasn't sure what kind of things he would be looking for, and she didn't think Naruto or Sasuke did either.

"...you know, the usual, your favourite things, what you hate most..." The jounin replied, and started listing off a few things like they were standard procedure, "dreams, ambitions, hobbies, things like that."

"Well what about you?" Sakura asked, a little nervous about sharing her personal thoughts with someone she didn't know a thing about.

"Yeah, we don't even know your name!" Naruto chimed in. Sakura roller her eyes at Naruto's overzealous attitude, but was grateful for some backup to her statement.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi." The jounin stated after a pause long enough that he almost had Sakura convinced that he wasn't going to reply at all. "I have many likes and dislikes, but I don't feel like sharing them at the moment. I've never really thought about my dreams for the future, and as for hobbies, I have a lot of them."

'Great, he said a whole lot without telling us anything.' Sakura thought, feeling a slight sting of disappointment. She had been a little excited to hear something about him.

"All right Pinky, your turn." Kakashi said after giving them a moment to digest his incredibly uninformative introduction, pointing lazily at Sakura.

"Well, my name is Haruno Sakura, and what I like is..." She started, looking over at Sasuke and blushing she bare caught herself before saying something she shouldn't. 'I suppose talking about Sasuke wouldn't be an appropriate answer for this crowd.'

"... my dream for the future is..." She started again before trailing off a second time, and she could feel her cheeks turning even more red. 'Get it together Sakura, these aren't the kind of company to be talking about these things around!'

Shaking her head and clearing her throat, Sakura's thoughts grinded as she struggled to think of something else to share about herself. Deciding her hobby was safe enough, "I suppose my hobby is cooking, I make dinner for my family most nights."

'Was what I said acceptable?' Sakura wondered after saying her last piece, looking up at Kakashi. His expression was no help at all, staying as blank as ever as he turned his gaze from her to Naruto.

"You next, Blondie." Kakashi said after a short pause.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto snapped back, with an aggressiveness that surprised Sakura.

'Too loud, Dummy!' Sakura shouted back in her own head. She kept her expression as level as she could, but that idiot was always too loud.

"My all time favourite thing is training, and it's even better when Sasuke is around. Ramen from Ichiraku too, and it's also better if Sasuke comes too. The thing I really dislike is cleaning my apartment, it's way too boring. My dream for the future is..." Naruto paused in the middle of her little speech and struck a dramatic pose, to which Sakura rolled her eyes. "...I'm gonna be the Hokage, and all the villagers will have to respect it. My hobbies are training with Sasuke and learning as many Jutsu as the old man Hokage will teach me. I also like reading lots of books on Jutsu, but the library doesn't really like me going there."

'His life seems to revolve around training...' Sakura marveled, and she thought she could see the surprise she felt mirrored on what was visible of Kakashi's face. 'Maybe he should train to be less annoying.'

"And how about you Grumpy?" Kakashi asked Sasuke, his voice as bored as ever despite the surprise Sakura was sure she saw on his face just a moment ago.

"Uchiha Sasuke, and my likes and dislikes don't much matter right now." Sasuke started, his voice as apathetic as ever. Sakura grinned to herself at him throwing Kakashi's secrecy back at him. "I suppose the closest thing to a hobby I have is training with Naruto. And my goal for my future is to restore the glory of my clan, and to bring justice to the one who took our honor."

'He's just so dark and serious.' Sakura thought with a little sigh, getting lost in a fantasy about her and Sasuke.

"All right, now that we all know each other a little better..." Kakashi started, fishing some papers out of one of his pockets. "You're all dismissed for the day. You'll need rest for tomorrow's lesson."

"Lesson?!" Naruto exclaimed, drowning out Sakura's daydream with her outage. "We've done plenty of lessons at the academy, I say bring on the missions!"

"I'm your instructor now, I'll decide when you're mission ready." Kakashi waved off Naruto's complaints before handing out the papers. "Everything you need to know is on these sheets, don't be late."

Without another word, he disappeared in an eruption of smoke, leaving the the genin staring at the papers they been given.

'This is craziness...' Sakura thought, as she read the title of the instructions. She scanned quickly through the rest of the sheet and could hardly believe what it said. 'Post Graduation Skills Assessment? And if we fail we get sent back to the academy?'

"Hey Sasuke, did you see this on the sheet?" Sakura asked, trying to strike up a conversation. Looking up from her copy, she was surprised to find herself alone on the rooftop. With a sigh she got to her feet and slowly made her way to the stairs. "I will see you tomorrow, I guess."

* * *

"Stupid Sasuke, getting his ID done up without me." Naruto muttered under her breath as she rummaged around in her wallet for the proper bills to pay the photographer. Receiving her ID card, she bowed to the photographer in thanks. "Thank you for your services."

"The hokage is stationed in another room down the hallway." The photographer waved off her thanks, turning his attention to disassembling his gear.

"Let's get this over with!" Naruto cheered to herself enthusiastically, racing out the door and down the hallway. She found the room pretty easily and was brought in right away.

"Good timing Naruto, we just freed up." The old man at the desk, withdrawing one of his hands from the sleeve of his white robe to tip his wide square hat to her.

"Alright old man, lets get this over with." Naruto ordered somewhat jokingly, taking a seat in the only chair on her side of the room, a good ten feet from the desk.

"Now that you're a fully fledged ninja, you should show your superiors a little more respect than that, especially your village Kage." The old man chided, but the smile on his face betrayed his appreciation for Naruto's lighthearted attitude. The old man looked down at the folder she had dropped on the desk on her way in and opened it up. "At least you took a decent ID photo."

"Hey, I can do some things right! Not everything I do is a big prank." Naruto replied, pretending to be offended.

Whatever the Hokage was going to say was cut off by the door to to the room flying open with a clatter. Naruto watched as a kid at least two years younger than her, dashed into the room with a kunai drawn, shouting "Have at you, old man!"

Before the kid made it halfway across the room, he managed to get his excessively long scarf underfoot and tumbled to the ground. Naruto couldn't help but laugh a little at the scene as the hokage sighed and covered his face with his hand.

"Ha! It was a trap, wasn't it? You stopped me with a trap." The kid guessed loudly, rubbing his cheek where it had hit the floor as he got to his feet. Once he was on his feet he looked around the room, and asked "So where'd you hide it?"

"There was no trap." Naruto explained, glaring at the kid from her seat. His attitude was quickly starting to rub her the wrong way.

"It was you then, wasn't it?!" The kid exclaimed, pointing at her dramatically before resuming his shouting. "How much is the old man paying for your protection?"

'Oh that is it!' Naruto thought with a scowl. Rising from her seat she grabbed the kid by the collar of the shirt and shouted back at him. "You tripped over your scarf, you clumsy dope!"

She was winding up to bonk the kid on the head when another stranger dressed in all black with sunglasses showed up at the door. The stranger took stock of the situation quickly, and Naruto saw a flash of disgust cross his face when he saw the two of them. Standing as tall and authoritative as he could, the newcomer barked commanding at Naruto, "Unhand the Hokage's grandson this instant!"

"Grandson?" Naruto murmured thoughtfully as she looked between the Hokage and the kid. 'He doesn't have much resemblance, physical or personality.'

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Too scared to hit me now that you know who I am, eh?" The kid asked, and Naruto could hear the haughtiness in his voice.

"Like I give a crap!" Naruto shouted back, bonking him on top of the head with the heel of her hand before stomping out of the room. She could hear the sunglasses man apologizing profusely to the hokage as she headed down the hall towards the stairs.

"Stupid little jerk, blaming me for the trap that wasn't even there..." Naruto ranted quietly to herself as she walked down the street towards her apartment. Her rant was interrupted by the sound of swift footsteps, and she groaned. "And now he's following me."

Playing oblivious for a moment, Naruto continued walking while listening extra well for more footsteps. As soon as she heard them again she whipped around and shouted, "Stop following me!"

She nearly choked when she saw the kids disguise, he was pressed up against the fence that ran alongside the sidewalk holding up a blanket with the image of boards printed on it. Naruto was momentarily at a loss for words at how bad the disguise really was, he wasn't even holding the blanket the right way. Shaking her head she pointed at him and shouted, " I can see you, you know!"

"I should have known that someone of your skill would see through this disguise." The kid replied with a grin, lowering the blanket. "You're Naruto, yeah?"

"Yeah, I'm Naruto." Naruto said, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes, wondering why the kid had to even ask. They had met before at the Hokage's home multiple times, but it had been a year at least since they last met.

"You gotta teach me that move you use to take down the old man, I've seen you use it to sneak past him before!" The kid demanded excitedly.

"Like I would train a brat like you?" Naruto shouted back, sticking her tongue out. 'He must mean the Ninja Centerfold technique, it takes out the old man every time.'

"I will pledge myself to be your disciple, and follow your teachings." The kid answered, surprising Naruto by bowing to her and holding position.

"Heh, disciple eh?" Naruto repeated thoughtfully, imagining herself standing in front of a whole troop of kids who listened to her every word. Imagining the kind of awe and respect they would have for her made her giddy at just the thought. With a grin she thought, 'if he becomes a disciple, then he can totally recruit more.'

"Alright, I guess I could take you as a disciple and teach you my technique." Naruto answered the kids request, acting as serious as she could. Looking around, she realized that she was close to a secluded little park where she could teach him the technique. Gesturing to him to follow she turned back the way they came and turned down one of the side roads towards the park. "This way, I know a good place."

* * *

'Short, pudgy and with a terrible face, same as last time. This kid has no idea what a real woman really is.' Naruto thought with a sigh. Taking a deep breath, she assured herself that their was still hope, his first was worse. Restoring her sensei attitude, she commanded him to try again. "No! Taller, thinner, like the one I showed you!"

"Awww..." The kid complained, releasing the transformation and leaning over with his hands on his knees. Naruto could see his breathing was heavy and sweat on his forehead.

"Let's take a breather, actually, let the lessons sink in." Naruto decided, walking over to a vending machine near the edge of the park. She grabbed a couple drinks and headed back to the kid, who had found a fallen log to sit on.

"I'm gonna master that technique and defeat the old man." The kid muttered as he sipped at the drink Naruto gave him.

"Why are you so bent on defeating the old man?" Naruto asked, intrigued by the kids determination. She wondered what he could possible think to attain by taking down the Hokage.

"The hokage is the most respected ninja in the village, yeah?" The kid asked, eyes on the ground and scuffing his foot in the dirt.

"Somebody strong like that hasta be respected by everybody." Naruto answered proudly, feeling a swell of passion just thinking about what it would be like to have that kind of respect.

"He chose my name, Konohamaru, after the village. But whenever people look at me, all they see is his grandson." The kid stated bitterly, before jumping to his feet and continuing. "So I want to defeat him, so that I can take his place as the strongest, most respected Ninja in the town!"

"Heh, It's not gonna be that easy." Naruto replied, shaking her head with a smile. She wa about to say more when she was interrupted by a voice from the trees.

"The easiest path is with my tutelage." The man with the sunglasses claimed confidently from his position on a branch of a tree a short distance away. Naruto saw a look of disgust flash across his face as he looked at her, but it disappeared as he dropped to the ground. Looking to Konohamaru, he gestured towards the exit of the park and said. "Let us return home so we may continue your study."

'Uggh, I hate that look people like him give me.' Naruto grumbled internally, frowning at back at the man with the sunglasses.

"No way! I've still gotta go kick the old man's butt so I can take his place!" Konohamaru shouted back at the man with the glasses.

"It takes much more than that. To be Hokage you must first know and understand the..." Ebisu started explaining, walking towards Naruto and Konohamaru.

"Understand this!" Konohamaru cut him off, and quickly formed the hand signs he had been practicing. A shroud of smoke appeared around him as he activated the technique, and the man with the sunglasses stopped, not sure what to expect.

"Behold, the Ninja Centerfold Technique!" The voice of a young woman called out as Naruto saw an arm swing within the smoke, clearing some of it away. Through the smoke that was moved, Naruto could make out a tall slim figure with short brown hair. The smoke continued to swirl, revealing that Konohamaru had hit just the right proportions, and even struck a good pose with his hand on his hip.

Naruto almost burst out laughing at the look on the face of the man with the sunglasses, his mouth hung open in disbelief. Konohamaru broke the illusion off after a moment however, obviously still tired out.

"W-What a vulgar display!" The man with the sunglasses exclaimed shakily, looking obviously embarrassed. Stomping over to Konohamaru, the man grabbed him by the elbow and pulled him towards the exit of the park shouting, "If you continue to follow this uncivilized creature's teachings you will never rise to the rank of Hokage."

'Uncivilized creature?!' Naruto thought, outraged at the man's attitude towards her. Forming a cross symbol with her hands, Naruto summoned a single shadow clone at her side, catching the man's attention. Konohamaru took advantage of the distraction and pulled his arm free before dashing a short distance away to watch.

'Let's go all out.' Naruto decided, staring down the man with the sunglasses playfully as both her and the clone ran through the same signs Konohamaru had just performed. As she activated the technique, she released an extra large cloud of smoke which she used to cover her movements. Safely concealed, the two of them slipped over to either side of her target, and as the smoke cleared enough to see though Naruto signaled at her clone to start.

"Don't make him go just yet." The clone pleaded in as pouty a tone as she could pull off. Her form matched her voice, slim and fair with a long pair of pigtails. Her decency was only covered by the fact that she was pressed up against the man's side, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes and a pouty lip. Grabbing his other hand, Naruto leaned in and looked up at him with the same face as her clone. Pressing her elbows towards her belly to accentuate her breasts, she chimed in with a long drawn out "Pleeeeaaseee..."

"I.. uhh.." Ebisu stuttered, his whole face turning bright red as he looked from Naruto to her clone and back. Without warning, his knees gave out and Naruto was forced to catch him before he hit the ground.

"Ha, every man has his limits." Naruto said triumphantly as she and her clone laid the man out on the ground before dispelling the illusion and her clone, Grinning over at Konohamaru she announced, "I call that one the Double Feature Special!"

"Awe man, I failed to even beat professor four eyes." Konohamaru complained, looking slightly disappointed before yelling, "All I want is People to respect me! I want it right now!"

"You dummy, you have to more than just want it." Naruto chided, bonking him on the head lightly before turning to leave. As she is walking away she looks back at Konohamaru and says. "Besides, i'm totally going to be hokage way before you, and you'll have to beat me if you want the title."

"Hey! No way I'm gonna be your disciple when you make claims like that!" Konohamaru yelled at her across the park. "From this day onward, I'm going to be your rival! And I will surpass you!"

"That's the right attitude." Naruto said quietly, a big grin across her face as she left the park.

* * *

 **AN- There is Chapter two of my redone fic, I felt that I skipped over way too much content from the manga the first time, so I worked it in where I felt it fit here. This initially was all part of chapter one, but It's been broken up for easier reading. As always, I would love to hear feedback and comments, and please enjoy. -AN**


End file.
